The Life After
by xXxSakura-Cherry-BlossomsxXx
Summary: What happened to everyone after the end of Angel Beats? Well, what if they got to live again? Imagine if everyone from the Afterlife were all reincarnated in the same place, going to the same school. (FULL BIO IN PROLOGUE) ((READ AND REVIEW))
1. Prologue

FULL SUMMARY:

What happened to everyone after the end of Angel Beats? Well, what if they got to live again? Imagine if everyone from the Afterlife were all reincarnated in the same place, going to the same school. This is the love story between Yui and Hideki Hinata, though they don't remember the lives they had before the current ones they have. Though, it could be certain that they could gain their memories as time passes by. Will they be able to remember their past life? Will they become friends again? What could be the possibility that they would all find each other again and become great friends, and the chance of Hideki and Yui becoming close - and the chance that he might be able to fulfill his forgetful wish that he had made to her in the past?

* * *

 _ **(A/N: I know everyone has different age gaps, but here for the sake of this story, the age gaps would be 1-2 years apart, but still be really close friends, but because this MY fanfic, I want to say that if they are younger and in the same classes, it because that person is really smart and excelled in the subject to be able to be in that class.)**_  


* * *

 _Prologue:_

 _Everyone who was at the Shinda Sekai Sensen were either Humans that still had a purpose to live. Like there was something that they still had to achieve, there was a purpose why they were still there. At Shinda Sekai Sensen, there was more than just humans, there were - NPCs living there too. There was one human who wanted to let everyone go on and live their life. The SSS Afterlife squad called her Angel, but her real name is Kanade Tachibana. Everyone just called her Angel for short. No one knew what really happened if they ever achieved their dream - they would be at peace is what they found out near the end, and everyone was happy. That was Kanade wanted the whole time, for everyone to be able to live their life, to be able to come to understand everything in the end._

 _The only ones who were left near the end were:_

 _1) Hideki Hinata_

 _2) Ayato Naoi_

 _3) Yuri Nakamura_

 _4) Yuzuru Otonashi_

 _5) Kanade Tachibana._

 _Everyone else had made peace. Rather it had been before the battle had started or during the battle. Yuzuru was the one to help everyone pass on, to be made at peace, to have accomplished everything that they needed to do. Though there is one person that Hideki Hinata couldn't stop thinking about as he fought on that battlefield. Yui._

* * *

 **_(A/N: During this flashback, this is what is said during the ENGLISH DUB of the anime, I took everything said and put here. Of course, the punctuation isn't the same, but the words and actions are similar.)_**

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_  
**

 ** _"Well, I'll marry you!" Hideki said coming out from the shadows._**

 ** _This surprised both Yui and Yuzuru as they turned around to face the noise they heard. In the process of Yui being in shocked, she dropped the bat that she was holding on to._**

 ** _"Hinata..." Yuzuru said as he watched his friend walk closer._**

 ** _"I'll marry you," Hinata said again, as he walked closer to Yui. "I'm serious, I mean it Yui."_**

 ** _Yui stared at him in shock, but then her face dropped as she muttered the words. "You wouldn't. I mean..You don't know the real me, do you?"_**

 ** _"No matter what you were like or what you did in your previous life. I'd still marry you today; no matter what terrible physical handicap you had"_**

 ** _"You know, I couldn't walk, I still couldn't stand."_**

 ** _"I said, No matter the Handicap," Hideki started off with, as Yui looked at him she was shocked. "Even if you couldn't stand or walk, even if you couldn't have kids, even so...I'd still marry you."_**

 ** _Yuzuru just stayed quiet, watching what was happening between the two. He was shocked to see what going on. He's never seen Hinata look at someone with so much passion._**

 ** _"I would!" Hideki said. Yui started to smile. "I wanna be with you forever and ever. The Yui I met here wasn't a fake." He started to walk closer until he was standing right in front of her. "You're Yui. No matter where we met, I would've fallen in love with you. Even though it's a 1 in 6 billion chance we meet, even if you were already paralyzed when we met."_**

 ** _The sweet moment between - made Yui happy and tears started to fall down her face because this was something she never thought she would hear her Senior say to her. Though He kept on talking, even Yui was silent._**

 ** _"I'd marry you and I'd make you happiest woman alive." Hideki looked down at her. "If only you would say yes to me."_**

 ** _Yui looked up at him, with tears in the corner of her eyes. "You'd never meet me." She said in her quiet voice. "I was bedridden at home you know."_**

 ** _That was when Hideki stared off into space, looking at the sky thinking of a way on how the two of them would end up meeting; that way they would end up falling in love and getting married. "I'd be- I'd be playing my baseball. One day I would send a baseball flying right through your window. When I go to retrieve it, you'd be there." He started off with his love story. "That's how we'd meet."_**

 ** _At this point, Yui was starting to believe every word, picturing it on how it would all go down in her head. Of course, Hideki kept on talking to her as the sun was setting._**

 ** _"We'd start talking and have so much fun, that I would start visiting you every day. I'd start taking care of you, how's that sound?" He asked her wondering what she would think about it._**

 ** _"Good," Yui answered. She sighed, "Say, when that happens my mom would be there for me, taking care of me, all on her own with no help, could you lighten her load?" Yui looked at the ground as she didn't know what he would say._**

 ** _Hideki looked at her, smiling, "Count on it."_**

 ** _Yui closed her eyes, as tears came flowing down her face, "I'm glad that - " And with those last words, Yui vanished. Knowing that one day she and Hideki would meet and that he would be there, ready to marry her in her next life, no matter if she was handicapped, no matter was going to happen. They would meet. On the ground, there wasn't a Yui anymore, just a baseball helmet and the baseball bat._**

* * *

 _That's what he was thinking about - his promise to Yui. Something he thought that would never happen, something that couldn't happen so fast. How old were they? No one knew anymore, not that it matters since no one aged since they died. There are times that people would wonder. Was he going to make a good husband? There were many things that he could think about - how he was the who fucked up his life near the peak of life. Becoming part of a baseball team, not being able to catch that one ball - A Fly Ball to Second. As he was about to leave, someone stopped him handing him drugs, which led to him dying, getting hit by a truck._

 _Though the question is - where did they go, once they were gone from the Afterlife? Well, here's where they went, and we'll start with Yui..._

* * *

Yui opened her eyes and saw that she was in some type of waiting room, there was a door, but what was on the other side? Just then the door opened and revealed a woman, holding a clipboard.

"Yui," The woman stated, "Please follow me."

Yui looked at her and then followed, wondering what this place. "What is this place?" Yui asked.

"This place is the in-between."

"I thought where I was before was the In-Between."

"Well, people who had a happy life, come here, those who still had yet to complete everything they wanted are diverted to Afterlife."

"Okay, so what happens in this 'in-between'?"

"Well, you step on a scale, and it tells us if you are to go up to heaven, or be reincarnated to live life all over again."

"So, a scale tells me if I'm to stay dead, or if I'm to go and live a new life?"

"That is true."

Yui looked around the place, and once they came to stop to a giant scale, that had two markings, Heaven or Life. Yui was a bit scared - what was going to happen once she got on that scale? Would there be anything in Heaven for her? She didn't know if her mother was still alive, or how long she's been in the Afterlife. This was going to be taking a big risk. This was going to be something new for her. Having a scale debate rather or not she would be able to live again. This was going to be hard for her, she wanted to be given another chance to live, to be able to get married if she was going to be reborn.

"Alright Yui, step on the scale." The woman said as she smiled.

This was her chance. The scale that would be able to say all. She took her steps forward and got on a scale. It took a while before it would say that one word that would either make Yui happy or make her a bit sad.

Life.

That was what the scale had pointed to. Yui's face lit up, and then a door opened, where the woman had Yui follow her. Inside the next room, there were two doors. Heaven. Life. Those were the words on each of the doors. Since the scale for Yui had stated life, the door was unlocked and inside, she saw Masami Iwasawa - it looked Yui was about to say something, but the nurse stopped her.

"I wouldn't say anything to her, she wouldn't know who you are. Once you step through this door, you lose all memories of the Afterlife and the life you had before going to Afterlife. Though, there is a chance, that you may regain these memories." The woman explained.

"So, I step through this door - and I won't remember that I was a singer with the band Girls Dead Monster..." Yui stated. "How long will I be this room?"

"That's up to the person in charge, they will choose when you get to live again, but beyond this room, is another one you go into, once more people show up, in that room, there are pods where you will stay until they are ready to send you." She smiled.

Yui took a deep breath and turned to the woman, "I hope all my friends get reincarnated with me," Those were the last words Yui said as she walked into the room, losing all her memories. Yui made her way to sit next to Masami.

* * *

16 years later (Yui) 

Today I was going to be starting a new school. Hi there! I'm Yui and I'm sixteen years old. My parents and I moved to this new area this summer, and I had to leave my old school behind, where all my friend were. At this new school, I wish I could make some new friends. I wondered what was going to be happening to me today, which was the start of school. I was going to be running late if I didn't hurry! I threw on the school uniform and headed out the door, running to get to the school - okay so maybe I wasn't running, I lived ten minutes away from the school by walking. Though my parents didn't like it if I was going to be late, so if I was to stay after school, my dad wanted to pick me up. Something about it being a new area. They are really protected! Which I like, I won't lie it's awesome to have parents like this!

Well, how about I tell you what I look like?

Okay, so I have long pink hair, which I like to keep pulled up in a ponytail, and my eyes? Well, those are hot magenta! I wondered what was going to be happening at the new school. Will I make new friends? Will I finally get a boyfriend?! The possbilities were endless!

* * *

 **Character Name and Ages (Plus Grade in High School)  
**

 **Ayato Naoi - Age Sixteen. (Grade: 10th)**

 **Fujimaki - Age: Sixteen (Grade: 10th)**

 **Hideki Hinata - Age: Seventeen (Grade: 11th)**

 **Hisako - Age: Fifteen (Grade: 10, taking some 11th grade classes)**

 **Hitomi - Age: Sixteen (Grade: 10th)**

 **Kanade Tachibana - Age: Fifteen (Grade: 9, taking some 10th grade classes)**

 **Masami Iwasawa - Age: Sixteen (Grade: 10th)**

 **Matsushita - Age Seventeen (Grade: 11th)**

 **Miyuki Irie - Age: Fifteen (Grade: 10th)**

 **Noda - Age Seventeen (Grade: 11th, taking some 10th grade classes)**

 **Ooyama - Age: Sixteen (Grade: 10th, taking some 11th grade classes)**

 **Shiina - Age: Sixteen (Grade: 10th)**

 **Shiori Sekine - Age: Fifteen (Grade: 9th)**

 **Takamatsu - Age: Sixteen (Grade 10th)**

 **Takeyama: - Age: Seventeen (Grade 11th)**

 **TK - Age: Seventeen (Grade 11th)**

 **Yui - Age: Sixteen (Grade 10th, taking 11th Grade classes)**

 **Yuri Nakamura - Age: Sixteen (Grade 10th)**

 **Yusa - Age: Seventeen (Grade 11th)**

 **Yuzuru Otonashi - Age: Sixteen (Grade: 10th, taking some 11th grade classes)**


	2. Meeting Them -- Again (Part One)

Chapter one: Meeting Them - Again (Part One)

Yui was just walking up to her new high school, her pink hair flowing in the wind, she took a deep a breath and made her way towards the school Though there was something inside her that told her that life was going to be different. Behind her, was the baseball team, with their captain – a blue-haired fellow by the name of Hideki Hinata. Hideki passed by Yui, there was something that felt familiar about him to Yui. She shook her head and started to walk behind them as she gripped the map and schedule as she made her way in.

 _"Something about this seems weird,"_ Yui thought. _"It's like I've never experienced something like this ever, I mean believing in reincarnation – what happened in my past life?"_

As Yui made her way through the school, she looked at the map to see where she had to go, and of course, she wasn't paying attention – running right into someone.

"I am so sorry!" Yui said bowing down. "I'm new here, so it's my fault for not paying attention."

Of course, the person she bumped into was – some chick, with purple/reddish hair. She looked at the new girl and raised an eyebrow. The girl she bumped into was Yuri Nakamura, she was the most tom-boyish girl there was. Though Yuri smiled at the new girl.

"It's alright, I'm sure you'll get use to everything. What class do you have?" The girl asked, "Oh! I'm Yuri. Yuri Nakamura."

"You can call me Yui! And I have History with a Jackstone." Yui smiled at the girl. "It's nice to meet you, Yuri."

 _"Why does that name sound familiar?"_ Yui thought as she looked at her schedule and then back at Yuri.

 _"This feels like a sense of Deja-vu."_ Yuri looked at the girl.

"I have him too!" Yuri smiled, "We can go together."

The two new friends had walked away, going off to the classroom, where there were seats filled, and some of them waved to Yuri, as she walked over, as she did she grabbed Yui's hand.

"Hey everyone! This is Yui! She's new here!" Yuri said to her friends. "These are my friends, we have Kanade and her boyfriend Yuzuru, the one with the glasses is Takamatsu, Noda, and Miyuki," Yuri said pointing to everyone.

"Nice to meet all of you," Yui smiled. "I hope we can become good friends."

As the teacher walked in, they quickly took their seats, and he told Yui to introduce herself, which she did, but it was a bit embarrassing as this was her first time in a public school. Her mother was always near her, she was always careful, like Yui was fragile, something that could never express what was going on with her life.

During the day, she had classes with a few of Yuri and her friends and met more of them. By the end of the day she was had a few friends and it was only her first day. Today was a great day. Though today she saw the baseball team out in the field, she always had this feeling of wanting to play. She walked closer, she saw them practicing and saw Yuri and a few of her friends.

"Hey, Yui!" Ooyama said smiling, as he patted a seat for her to sit down.

"Hi," She smiled as she sat next to Ooyama, "So is there going to be game that's going to be happening soon?" She wondered what was going on.

"Yeah, a game is going to happen next week, our team always makes sure that they practice," Kanade said in a sweet tone.

"Wow," Yui said as she watched the blue hair boy from earlier throw ball after ball. "Who is that?"

"That's Yuzuru's best friend, Hideki Hinata," Yusa told her. "He's the captain of the baseball team, has been since tenth grade, when they found out how good he was, everyone wondered if he played the sport in another life."

"Did he?" Yui asked looking at Yusa.

"Who knows. Do you actually believe in that stuff?" Another girl – Masami asked.

"Why not? I mean, maybe that can actually happen, right?" Yui asked as she looked at Masami. "I mean, if like someone was good at something in this life, does that mean that they practiced it in another life?"

"She does have a point, I mean, has anyone ever gotten that feeling like they did something – but they never actually did it before?" Yuzuru asked as he looked at everyone, holding onto Kanade's hand.

 _"They look like a cute couple,"_ Yui thought as she looked at them, wondering if she would ever find someone like that.

"LET'S GO HIDEKI!" A few of the friends cheered – even though there was no game that was happening.

Yuri looked at the time as her father was going to be picking her in front of the school, "I better get going, my ride is going to be showing up!" She waved to everyone. "It was nice to meet everyone!" Yuri waved and grabbed her bag as she ran off towards the front of the school.

Everyone said their goodbyes, just as Yui was leaving, Hideki walked over, with his bags.

"Hey, who was that?" He asked them

"She's the new girl, Yui," Kanade responded. "What a nice friend she is."

"You guys still up to head to my parents' place?" Matsushita asked. "Free food."

Matsushita's parents own a restaurant, and ever since they all became friends, his parents allowed them to have free food as they were the best restaurant around. They all agreed and headed over to the place. Of course, the two stomachs that growled the loudest was – Hideki and Yuzuru. It was like they had an endless stomach.

* * *

The next day came, Yui woke up in her bed, she was aching - and she didn't understand the reason why. Her dream was even weird, it was the first weird dream, could she even call it a dream? She was just laying in bed, not being able to move and a woman had to take care of her. Who was that? Why was this happening? All of a sudden Yui started to have tears down her face, she wiped her tears. The dream didn't make any sense to her. Why would there be so many things that were happening? She shook her head and wondered why she had such a strange dream. As Yui got ready, she wondered what was going to be happening today at school. Maybe she would be able to remember her dream.

Yui pulled her hair back into a ponytail as, getting ready for the day. She couldn't -

* * *

 ** _(A/N: For anyone's dream, the names that are underlined and bolded are there because f or the characters they aren't able to see the characters faces, and don't know who they are. They are there for you - the reader. So for Yui's dream, when she sees Iwasawa up there performing, she doesn't really know its Iwasawa.)_**

* * *

 **Yui's Dream**

There was just a concert at the school, and then all of a sudden tickets started flying and everyone started to grab at them. Yui was smiling as she was in the crowd watching Girls Dead Monster. Just then the adults started running on stage, tackling the band to the ground. The main singer, **Masami Iwasawa** started to run for her guitar and started to strum at it. And then all of a sudden after her song, she was gone.

 _'What just happened?'_ Yui thought as she watched Iwasawa disappear from the stage, she was gone. Why? What happened to her? Where did she go?

The next day, Yui walked into the principles office to go try out for the band, looking at all the faces -

 **Yuri Nakamura**

 **Yzuru Otonashi**

 **TK**

 **Hideki Hinata**

 **Matsushita**

 **Ooyama**

 **Takamatsu**

 **Noda**

 **Fujimaki**

Yui grabbed the mic and looked at them ready to show them that she could be part of the band - since they needed someone.

The scene changed and she standing in a field listening to someone talk, but she couldn't hear **Hinata** talk. Whatever he was saying, was making her cry. Though it wasn't until the end, that she heard what he was saying -

"I'd be- I'd be playing my baseball. One day I would send a baseball flying right through your window. When I go to retrieve it, you'd be there." He started off with his love story. "That's how we'd meet."

* * *

 **Back to the Real world**

"Who were those people in my dream, who was that guy that promised to marry me?" Yui muttered to herself as she walked to school.

"Hey! Yui!" Someone said as they ran up to her.

Yui turned around and saw Ooyama running towards her. "Hey, Ooyama!" She smiles at him. "How are you on this morning?" She asked.

"I'm doing good, I was wondering if you wanted to come to our hideout after school." He asked her, "Everyone will be there and you get to finally meet Hideki, you disappeared after he was done with practice."

"Sure, I would just have to check with my dad, but I'm sure that I would be able to come and join you guys for a few hours or so." She smiled. Today was Friday - so the day was in her favor. What do they do at this hideout?

The two of them walked over to the school. Yui looked at the sky, it was beautiful. She closed her eyes just to feel that breeze that was blowing through. There was just something about this day that was making her feel like she's been here there - been somewhere - this weather was nice.

"Oof!" Yui said as she bumped into something - someone. Yui opened her eyes "I'm sorry." She said as she looked and saw the blue hair guy.

"Hey, Hideki!" Ooyama said.

"Hey Ooyama, and hi to you," Hideki said as he looked at her.

"H-Hi, I'm Y-Yui!" Yui said as she looked at him.

"Hi, Yui. I'm Hideki Hinata." He stuck out his hand, and Yui grabbed, feeling some kind of electricity, touching his hand.

"I invited Yui to join us after school today," Ooyama said looking at Hideki, "She has to check with her father if she can come hang out with us."

"Well, I hope you can come hang out with us." Hideki smiled at her.

"I'll get back to you on my answer as soon as I find out." She smiles as she walked into the school and went to her class.

She walked over and sat down looking out the window, as Kanade walked over and took the seat next to her. Yui looked over and smiled.

"Hello, Yui." She smiles.

"Hey, Kanade." Yui smiles back.

"So, what are you going to be doing during lunch?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't have anything to do," Yui thought out loud.

"Well, there's going to be a small concert in the gym. You should come watch it with us, our friends formed a band, and they are going to be playing thier first song today." Yuri said walking over and sitting infront of Yui.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll come check it out." Yui smiled brightly.


	3. Meeting Them -- Again (Part Two)

_**((A/N: Some of the characters have some of their memories spent in the Afterlife, and some don't. From here it might be confusing, but I'll try to make is work. I know for a fact that Yui will only have the dreams of her past life, but she won't be able to remember the names or faces of the people inside until the time is right.))**_

* * *

Chapter Two: Meeting Them - Again (Part Two)

It was now Lunch Time, and Yui was making her way to the gym, where Yuri and her friends were going to be. The band that they had was Girls Dead Monster. There was just something about it that was making it all weird. Something like her dream. As Yui walked over, Ooyama was the one that spotted her. She walked over.

"Hey, Yui!' Ooyama said as he dragged her over to where the band was, they were just standing around and talking before they were going to go on. They had a small stage set up.

"So, where did you get the small stage?" Yui asked.

"The Music Teacher." Miyuki Irie said as she turned to look at Yui.

The band members were - Masami Iwasawa, the lead singer, and a guitarist. Hisako was the lead guitar, Shiori Sekine was the bassist and of course, Miyuki Irie was the drummer. The band was going to do go great with the crowd. There were a few flyers up around the school showing off that they were going to be performing. This was something that she could get used to if they were going to be performing every lunch.

"Good luck out there!" Yui smiles at the band.

"Thanks, Yui," Masami said as she grabbed her guitar.

"Alright, you guys! It's almost time. Get out on the stage." Yuri came over and looked at them.

"We are ready to rock out to our song Crow Song." Masami smiled.

Yui went to go get a spot in the crowd as the doors opened and some people came in, ready to hear what they were going to be singing. Yui wondered -

 _"I wonder if I will be able to sing like Masami."_ Yui thought as she looked at the band.

"HEY EVERYONE WE'RE GIRLS DEAD MONSTER!" Masami said as the band was getting ready. "Today we will sing our first song, Crow song!" She smiled.

She started to strum the guitar, as it was the same beat from Yui's dream.

* * *

 **Crow Song**

 _Haigo ni wa shattaa no kabe_

 _Yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi_

 _Susume hajike dono michi komu desho_

 _Find a way koko kara (Find a way koko kara)_

 _Found out mitsukeru (Found out mitsukeru)_

 _Rock o kanadero (Rock o kanadero)_

 _Tooku o misuero (Tooku o misuero)_

 _Ikitsugi sae dekinai machi no naka_

 _Hoshizora ga saikou no butai_

 _Karasutachi Kaakaa to naku yo_

 _itsumo omou yo itsu neteru n daro_

 _Find a way atashi mo (Find a way atashi mo)_

 _Song for utua (Song for utau yo)_

 _Rock o hibikase (Rock o hibikase)_

 _Crow to utau yo (Crow to utau yo)_

 _Itsu made konna tokoro ni iru_

 _Sou iu yatsu mo ita ki ga suru_

 _Urusai koto dake iuno nara_

 _Shikkoku no hane ni sarawarete kiete kure_

 _Zenryokku de mou taoresou da_

 _Yubi mo surikirete itai_

 _Demo ne yaru yo konya mo biggu na sutoorii_

 _Find a way koko kara (Find a way koko kara)_

 _Found out mitsukeru (Found out mitsukeru)_

 _Rock o kanadaero (Rock o kanadero)_

 _Luck o utau yo (Luck o utau yo)_

 _Itsu made datte koko ni iru yo_

 _Toorisugite iku hito no naka_

 _Yami ni tozasareta suteeji de_

 _Ima kibou no uta uta yo_

 _Anata datte tsukareteru deshou_

 _Sono senaka ni mo todoketai yo_

 _Konna kurayami no maka kara no_

 _Kibou terasu hikari no uta o_

 _Sono uta o_

* * *

Yui was pale in the face as it was the song she heard during part of her dream. How did they know the song? Did she hear it before, did they hear it before, so they were going to sing it again?

"Thank you all! This was an original!" Masami said. "And don't forget we're Girls Dead Monster!"

The band walked over, and everyone started to leave the gym, Yui was shocked - that song was an original? But - she heard it in her dream. How was that possible. Yui walked over to the band.

"Hey, guys. Masami, can I talk to you?" Yui asked.

"Sure, I'll see you guys soon." Masami smiled.

The two walked away from the crowd. Yui looked at her, how would she ask if they had the same dream?

"Your song, it's the first time I heard it," Yui stated.

"Really?" Masami asked - knowing full well, that Yui was there in the crowd when they first performed it back in the Afterlife. Though Masami and the band members were the only ones who remembered so far. "Maybe it was just a luck, I suppose."

"You said it was an original song. I heard it in my dream last night, not the whole song, just a few bits, and pieces." Yui nodded her head.

"Really? Maybe we all had an afterlife together where I sang the same song and you just started to have a really weird dream about your past life." She said brushing it off - not knowing that they really did have an Afterlife together.

Of course, some of them remember their lives in the Afterlife - but it wasn't all there. Of course, they don't remember their previous life before the afterlife. it was strange, but they seemed happy to know they all had a connection. Yui was slowly gaining her memories, but everyone and everything was just a blur. There wasn't much for her to know what really going on. Maybe one day, they would all remember what was really going on - what really happened in the Afterlife - what happened in their lives before the Afterlife. Yui nodded her head and then said her farewells as she headed to the library to go do some reading about reincarnation.

At the library - Yui looked over and saw two people inside the library. She stopped and looked away, wondering what was going on. Yuri and her friends were all over the place, even they really weren't. Yui started to look through the selves, wondering if there were going to be any books on what she wanted to know.

"Ah.." She whispered picking up a book and grabbing it as she went to the back of the library to a table and opened the book.

* * *

Reincarnation 

Reincarnation is the philosophical or religious concept that an aspect of a living being starts a new life in a different physical body or form after each biological death. It is also called rebirth or transmigration and is a part of the Saṃsāra doctrine of cyclic existence. It is a central tenet of all major Indian religions, namely Jainism, Hinduism, Buddhism, and Sikhism. The idea of reincarnation is found in many ancient cultures,[5] and a belief in rebirth/metempsychosis was held by Greek historic figures, such as Pythagoras, Socrates, and Plato. It is also a common belief of various ancient and modern religions such as Spiritism, Theosophy, and Eckankar, and is found as well in many tribal societies around the world, in places such as Australia, East Asia, Siberia, and South America.

Although the majority of denominations within the Abrahamic religions of Christianity, Judaism, and Islam do not believe that individuals reincarnate, particular groups within these religions do refer to reincarnation; these groups include the mainstream historical and contemporary followers of Kabbalah, the Cathars, Alawites, the Druze,[8] and the Rosicrucians. The historical relations between these sects and the beliefs about reincarnation that were characteristic of Neoplatonism, Orphism, Hermeticism, Manicheanism, and Gnosticism of the Roman era as well as the Indian religions have been the subject of recent scholarly research.[10] Unity Church and its founder Charles Fillmore teaches reincarnation.

In recent decades, many Europeans and North Americans have developed an interest in reincarnation, and many contemporary works mention it.

The word "reincarnation" derives from Latin, literally meaning, "entering the flesh again". The Greek equivalent _metempsychosis_ (μετεμψύχωσις) derives from _meta_ (change) and _empsykhoun_ (to put a soul into), a term attributed to Pythagoras. An alternate term is transmigration implying migration from one life (body) to another. Reincarnation refers to the belief that an aspect of every human being (or all living beings in some cultures) continues to exist after death, this aspect may be the soul or mind or consciousness or something transcendent which is reborn in an interconnected cycle of existence; the transmigration belief varies by culture and is envisioned to be in the form of a newly born human being, or animal, or plant, or spirit, or as a being in some other non-human realm of existence. The term has been used by modern philosophers such as Kurt Gödel and has entered the English language. Another Greek term sometimes used synonymously is _palingenesis_ , "being born again".

Rebirth is a key concept found in major Indian religions and discussed with various terms. _Punarjanman_ (Sanskrit: पुनर्जन्मन्) means "rebirth, transmigration".Reincarnation is discussed in the ancient Sanskrit texts of Hinduism, Buddhism, and Jainism, with many alternate terms such as _punarāvṛtti_ (पुनरावृत्ति), _punarājāti_ (पुनराजाति), _punarjīvātu_ (पुनर्जीवातु), _punarbhava_ (पुनर्भव), _āgati-gati_ (आगति-गति, common in Buddhist Pali text), _nibbattin_ (निब्बत्तिन्), _upapatti_ (उपपत्ति), and _uppajjana_ (उप्पज्जन). These religions believe that this reincarnation is cyclic and an endless Saṃsāra, unless one gains spiritual insights that ends this cycle leading to liberation The reincarnation concept is considered in Indian religions as a step that starts each "cycle of aimless drifting, wandering or mundane existence",[2] but one that is an opportunity to seek spiritual liberation through ethical living and a variety of meditative, yogic ( _marga_ ), or other spiritual practices.[23][24] They consider the release from the cycle of reincarnations as the ultimate spiritual goal and call the liberation by terms such as moksha, nirvana, _mukti_ , and _kaivalya_.[25][26] However, the Buddhist, Hindu, and Jain traditions have differed, since ancient times, in their assumptions and in their details on what reincarnates, how reincarnation occurs and what leads to liberation

 _Gilgul_ , _Gilgul neshamot_ or _Gilgulei Ha Neshamot_ (Heb. גלגול הנשמות) refers to the concept of reincarnation in Kabbalistic Judaism, found in much Yiddish literature among Ashkenazi Jews. _Gilgul_ means "cycle" and _neshamot_ is "souls". Kabbalistic reincarnation says that humans reincarnate only to humans and to the same sex only: men to men, women to women.

The origins of the notion of reincarnation are obscure. Discussion of the subject appears in the philosophical traditions of India. The Greek Pre-Socratics discussed reincarnation, and the Celtic Druids are also reported to have taught a doctrine of reincarnation.

The ideas associated with reincarnation may have arisen independently in different regions, or they might have spread as a result of cultural contact. Proponents of cultural transmission have looked for links between Iron Age Celtic, Greek and Vedic philosophy and religion, some even suggesting that belief in reincarnation was present in Proto-Indo-European religion. In ancient European, Iranian and Indian agricultural cultures, the life cycles of birth, death, and rebirth were recognized as a replica of natural agricultural cycles

* * *

Soon enough, Yui closed the book and sighed. There just so much information on this and she didn't know if she believed in it - though listening to the song, Crow Song, made her wonder if it was possible. The dream also made her think that it was possible. Who was that guy that promised to marry her? She had to find out who was that guy -

RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG

"Oh shoot! That's the bell!" Yui jumped up and grabbed her bag, that bell meant that lunchtime was over and she had to run to her next class. She ran to the class, as she had gym, and it was on the other side of the school from where she was.

Of course, Yui made two minutes before the bell rang, and changed into the gym uniform, and went out to the main gym where everyone was. She watched them all talking wondering if they were all friends when they were growing up. She bit her lip as she knew that a few of them were missing since this was only for 10th graders. It was weird having a gym just made for 10th graders and not a mix of 9th and 10th.

As gym class was basically running outside in a big circle around a track - Yui felt really wonderful - felt something she hasn't thought she could feel. It was weird, but it was good weird. Yui was running and she wasn't the fastest, but she was a decent runner.

Of course, in the corner, there was Yuri and her friends. They were just standing around looking at Yui - something about her.

"She really does seem familiar," Yuri stated as she paced. "I just wished our dreams or whatever they were would tell us more." Yuri sighed.

"What do you think? She was one of us?" Noda laughed.

"Shut up Noda! Unlike some of us - we didn't fail gym!" Ooyama stated.

"Someone has a backbone!" Noda growled. "You want to pick a fight?!"

"Geeze, can you guys stop it?" Takamatsu muttered.

"Takamatsu is right, we have to think of something, if she was with us, maybe she's the key to getting all our memories." Yuri took a deep breath.

"You think so?" Ayato asked looking at Yuri and then looking at Yui as some of the other students were asking her questions - "I mean, Yuri if you believe that, then how would we really know?"

"Maybe she's had a dream too..." Masami said finally speaking up. "She told me she remembered hearing Crow Song - "

"That's it! Songs! She must've been a part of the band." Miyuki said. "Maybe she sang a song or something."

"We'll never know if we can't get her to hang out with us," Ooyama said as he looked at them. "I asked her this morning, and I'm waiting for her answer."

Back with Yui, she looked at the sky and wondered what could happen. She looked at some of the other classmates, as they started to head back to the gym, to the lockerrooms.

"Well, I'll see if she's got an answer," Yuri said as she left her friends and headed back to the gym, wondering if it was true about Yui.

 _"Could she really be the key for everyone? What if she isn't? We could lose everything and a chance to wonder if we will ever have our complete memories."_ Yuri thought as she walked into the locker room and saw that Yui was about done changing.

"Hey! Yui!" Yuri smiled as she walked over.

Yui turned around and smiled. "Hey, Yuri."

"I heard that Ooyama invited you to join us after school,"

"Yeah, I finally got an answer from my dad."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He said sure, but I would have to text him when I'm done so he can pick me up."

"Sure! I have no problem with that, but we usually go to Matsushita's family restaurant after a while, so he can pick you up there."

"Alright. I'll see you in class." Yui grabbed her bag and left Yuri standing there.

* * *

Finally, school was over and Yui walked outside to see everyone waiting for her. She walked over and smiled. "Hey!" She smiles.

"Alright, everyone is here, let's head out!" Hitomi said.

The group headed out to their secret area - not even their parents knew where it was. Yui was wondering where this place was going to be. Something inside her told to not really trust them, but at the same time, they were nice to her. Yui was walking with Kanade, Hideki, and Yuzuru. Kanade and Yui started talking about classwork - sure they didn't have that many classes together since she was in 9th grade. Yui just had to wonder, how long Yuzuru and Kanade were together.

"Hey, Kanade, how long have you and Yuzuru been dating?" Yui asked as she looked at the small girl.

"We've been dating for two months now. He asked in the summer of him going into 10th and when I was going into 9th." Kanade said looking at Yui.

"Wow, so you two a like a new thing."

"Yup."

Yui looked at Kanade and then looked behind her where Yuzuru and Hideki were hanging out.

"There's just something about her - Yui I mean, she has this energy that's so familiar," Hideki said as he talked to Yuzuru. "I don't know. It's hard to explain, but I just don't know her."

Soon enough, they arrived at this building. It was abandoned - but it didn't look like it. Yui just looked at it.

"Wh-What is this?" Yui asked.

"It's our hideout. We've been re-doing it for a few years. It's near all of our houses." Fujimaki answered.

"You guys must've put a lot of work into this place." Yui walked into the building with the others.

Inside it was like a teenage hangout. Yui sat on the couch, next to TK, Yuri sitting at a big desk. The place - was like the principal's office back in the Shinda Sekai Sense. Of course, not everyone had the same memories of it - some did, but the place was much bigger, and up the loft area was where the band was hanging out. Over in another area, there was Noda and Hideki talking about something.

"So, Yui, you were really fast in gym." Ooyama said as he walked over looking at her.

"Ah! Well, I mean, I loved running it feels so great and you can do a lot of thinking." Yui smiled.

Yusa walked over to Yuri and whispered in her ear, "She doesn't seem to have memories of anything much, but what if we get her to sing something? Maybe it will help us?"

"Good idea," Yuri smirked as she looked at Yui. Then she spoke up, "Hey Yui! Do you like singing?"

"Of course! Who doesn't like singing." Yui laughed.

A couple of people were a bit shocked to hear this. Though Yui kept talking.

"Though, I'm not really a much of a crowd person." Yui shook her head. "It might take me a while to sing in front of people."

"Hey, we can wait as long as you need to warm up to us." Fujimaki said looking at Yui, "It took Yuzuru a while to finally ask Kanade out on a date."

"HEY! It didn't take that long," Yuzuru muttered.

"It really did take you a while." Matsushita chimed in.

"Ah, remember when they hung out at the dance, and he was just really embarrassed!" Noda laughed.

"Says the guy that won't ask out a girl!" Shiina rolled her eyes.

"HEY! Why don't you say that to my face!" Noda growled.

"ENOUGH!" Yuri said, "You guys are all annoying, minus Yui and Kanade, they are way too innocent."

* * *

 _ **((A/N: Information:**_

 _ **The lyrics for Crow Song was taken from:**_ ** _wiki/Crow_Song_**

 ** _Youtube link for Crow Song: watch?v=sdPwvBJiQJY (This is Iwasawa's version)_**

 ** _Youtube link for Crow Song: watch?v=p0WAiVkTrZk (This is Yui's version for those who like her version of the song)_**

 ** _Reincarnation was taken from:_** ** _wiki/Reincarnation_** ** _))_**


	4. The Memories Are Coming (Part one)

Chapter three: The Memories Are Coming (Part One)

Yui sat on the couch watching everyone get along. She wondered if she really belonged here. Everyone seemed to really like her, this was the first time Yui felt - wanted. Felt safe.

"Hey! Yui, why don't you come over here and we can sing something?"

"Ah! I'm alright really, I'll just listen for now. I don't want to be in your spotlight. Maybe another time." Yui stated as she looked over at the singer.

"Suit yourself."

The band was just messing with some cords. Soon the band stopped and went over to a few of the girls, who were just sitting around and talking about something. Of course, Yui couldn't hear it from where she was. Yui got up from her spot on the couch, to look around some more. Putting a metal layout in her head. She wondered why there was just such a familiar - what is it called? Ring? Memory? That De- whatever word. Yui looked over to see a few of the girls and walked over to them.

"Hey, Yui! You should join this sleep-over that we're going to be having here." Kanade smiled at the girl.

"I-I would have to see if it's alright." Yui smiled, "But I'm sure it won't be."

"Awesome!" Masami smiled. "We are going to have so much fun! Pizza, Ice cream, pillow fights." She started to list off.

Yui laughed, this would be the first time she felt like she belonged somewhere - somewhere that people wanted to hang out with her. Where no one was going to be bothering her, making fun of her. These friends - they were really her friends. They wanted her around. Sure this friendship with these people were all new to her, but she knew that they wouldn't get tired of her. she had them and they had her. This was going to be the best. Soon, Hideki and Yuzuru walked over to where the girls were.

"We wanted to know if you girls are going to join us to get some food?" Hideki asked.

"Is it that late already?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah," Yuzuru answered.

The girls nodded as they looked at the two boys. Yui got up and looked at her phone and quickly texted her father.

 _Hey, Dad, I'm going to get some food with my new friends, and then I'll text you the address of the restaurant._ \- Yui

 _Alright. Just make sure you text me._ \- Yui's dad.

Everyone grabbed their belongings and headed out towards the restaurant. As they walked, it felt familiar to Yui - on how all of them were walking together. Though she couldn't place it why it was familiar and she probably thought it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. For some reason, Hideki was next to Yui and for him, it just - felt - so - right.

 _"Why does this feel so right? Being next to Yui has t mean something, right? Maybe there is a bigger picture on why I would feel like this without really knowing her."_ Hideki thought as he looked down at the short girl and then looked back up the sky.

Was this fate? What was this when Yui was around everyone just seemed to slowly gain something back - of course, they all knew that they had to talk to each other once she was gone. Though, Kanadae was the only one who thought that Yui should be there when they were talking because she might think that Yui knew a lot more about everything. Though their thoughts were somewhere else. Yui started to hum a song - one that was, familiar. Like she heard it before but she knew that in this life she hasn't heard it before.

"Yui, whatcha humming?" Yuri asked as she looked back at Yui, hearing the humming.

"Mm? Oh, I actually don't know. Just something random I suppose." Yui said - trying to give away too much information about what she was truly humming. She couldn't sound crazy. No one would hang out with her if they ever found out.

 _Yui's Mind_

 _There, standing in front of her was the guy from her dream, the one who said something to her. The one who said that a baseball was going to fly through her window. Though the scene was a bit before that - he said something that shocked her._

 _"I'd marry you and make you the happiest woman alive." Said that strange boy who was clouded over._

"Yui!" Yuzuru said, waving a hand in front of her face.

Yui blinked and looked over at him, "I'm sorry, I had a mental break." She said shaking her head.

"Do you want us to contact your dad so you can go get some rest?" Yuri asked, really concerned about what just happened.

"I'm fine, really." Yui nodded her head. "Let's go get some food!"

Of course, everyone was sure that there was still something not right with her Yui - what was she thinking. Yui looked at the sky. Everything was starting to feel real - like it has happened. Has...Happened.

 _"When could it have happened?"_ Yui thought. _"I really think I might be going crazy!"_

 _Hideki's Mind_

 _"You know, I couldn't walk, I still couldn't stand." Said the voice of a girl._

 _"I said, No matter the Handicap," Hideki started off with, as this girl looked at him she was shocked. "Even if you couldn't stand or walk, even if you couldn't have kids, even so...I'd still marry you."_

 _"I would!" Hideki said. She started to smile. "I wanna be with you forever and ever. The _ I met here wasn't a fake." He started to walk closer until he was standing right in front of her. "You're _. No matter where we met, I would've fallen in love with you. Even though it's a 1 in 6 billion chance we meet, even if you were already paralyzed when we met."_

"Hideki! What happened? You just look like you spaced out..." TK said looking at his friend.

"I don't know - I just had this...vision, of some kind about a girl while we were...there.." Hideki said as he looked at TK. "It was like something that was coming back."

"What was this thing?" TK asked as he was really curious to know what happened.

"I was at that baseball field again, but this time, it was in the Afterlife, and there was a girl there - I couldn't really see her though. It was like, I was promising her that I would marry her. It was just strange." Hideki said as he looked at TK and then looked at Yui, "Her voice sounded like Yui's but a bit more sad."

"Woah, are you going to marry her?" TK asked.

"Why would I marry someone I don't know?"

"Well, what if you got to know the girl, got to see who she was."

"Maybe, I wonder who she is."

"There has to be someone else here, that was in the Afterlife with us. If we find them, then we can understand everything that was happening, and maybe we can all finally get our memories intact. I hate how we only get bits and pieces and they are all scattered all over the place."

"I just hope you are right, cause it's a pain not remembering the times we spent together"

Once everyone arrived, they looked around and wandered over to a table that was usually where they normally sat. Through the music, there was a song that was playing, one that they really didn't know that well - Yui heard it before, though the song was only the background music, so there was no lyrics to it. Though Yui - she could feel lyrics coming to her. Like a song, she heard in her dream. Dream? Was it really a dream or was it more of a memory that was coming to her. Masami was getting into the music and of course, she pulled out a notebook and started to write down lyrics down, that she could feel through the music. Yui had to hold back and not sing - but it was just bursting. This song really pumps her up because of the beat.

"Yui, are you okay?" TK asked - looking at her.

"This song - I just want to sing it." Yui said as she tried to calm down.

"But there's no words to it..." Shiina tilted her head.

"It's like they are trapped in my head, waiting for me to sing them." Yui announced.

"Then go on! We want to really hear you!" Hisako encouraged her.

"Well, I-I never sang in front of people before, but for you - my new friends - I will try it." Yui took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **Alchemy (Yui's Version)**

 _Mugen ni ikitai_

 _Mugen ni itkiraretara subete kanau_

 _Demo irun na momo ga atashi wo oikondeku_

 _Ikiru nokori jikan wo_

 _Yume no zahyou yukue_

 _Zenbu daiji na mono na no ni_

 _Iisa konora de chotto amai mono tabete ikou_

 _Sou iu shikou teishi bakari tokui ni natta_

 _Aruite kita michi furikaeru to_

 _Iya na koto bakkari de mou unzari da yo_

 _Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku_

 _Sonna michi wo ikite kitakatta yo_

 _Mushou ni itkitai_

 _Asette bakari no hibi subete kiesou_

 _Demo sabootte mo miru datte trsukarechau ja nai_

 _Sonna mujun shikou atashi atama dokka_

 _Shiranai uchiutta mitai da_

 _Ikka kokora de chotto buouin he itto kou_

 _Zutto okiterareri kusuri ha oitemasen ka?_

 _Bosaato tsuttatteru dake de mou_

 _Kaseki ni natte shimasiou nan da yo_

 _Darekara mo wasurerareta you na_

 _Kusunda sonzai ni natta shimau yo_

 _Iisa koko de chotto konjou wo misete yaru_

 _Jibun de hoo tataite sonzai no shoumei he_

 _Aruite kita michi furikaeranai_

 _Iya na koto bakkari demo mae he susme_

 _fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku_

 _Sonna sonzai ni natte_

 _Miseru yo_

* * *

Everyone was stunned at when she finished singing, but of course they clapped. Yui's whole face was red as she couldn't believe she just did that. Of course, that didn't help them gain their memories back since they never heard Yui sing that song before. There goes the theory that Yui was their missing piece to gain their memories back.

"You were great!" Ooyama smiles.

"I have to agree, you were," Noda said as he nodded his head.

Everyone froze and looked at Noda. Did he just say something nice?!

"You said - something nice." Shiori said.

"Well, she was great." Noda rolled his eyes.

"ANYWAYS!" Yuri said as she looked at everyone back to Yui. "You do have a great voice. I would say it's in par with Masami's own singing voice. You would do wonders for the band like you two can take turns singing!"

"W-w-w-what!" Yui said - her face growing even redder. "I-I don't think I can-it-it was different."

"How?" Kanade asked.

"Because we're friends. I don't think I would be able to perform in front of a student body!" Yui said.

"What if one of us stood in the crowd and you just looked at us the whole time?" Yusa asked as she looked at Yui, smiling.

"OR! You could picture everyone in their underwear." Matsushita said.

Yui paled at the thought and shook her head. Everyone else started at Matasushita.

"I thought Nosa was going to say something like that..." Takeyama said.

"Hey! Most of us were thinking it." Matsushita said.


	5. The Memories are Coming (Part Two)

_**((A/N: HERE'S THE CHAPTER EVERYONE HAS BEEN HOPING FOR! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PART THREE!))**_

Everyone had parted their ways, Yui walked home as it wasn't that dark out. Though she wondered if she could sing in front of a crowd like that. Could she? Maybe. Would she? Not after that one time where she had threw up when she was in middle school for the talent show. Yui was worried about getting sick -

"Yui!" Hideki said as he ran over to catch up to her, since they lived in the same direction.

"Hideki! Wait up!" Ooyama said.

"Sorry!" Hideki stopped.

Yui stopped when she heard two voiced behind her. She turned around and saw the two of them walking over to her. She wondered if Hinata lived in the same direction as her.

"We finally caught up to you." Ooyama said as he was panting.

 _"Why is he out of breath so fast?"_ Yui thought.

"I didn't want you walk home alone." Hideki said.

"Oh! Well, I suppose." Yui blushes.

"Come on, let's get going!" Ooyama said as the three of them walked together.

It wasn't awkward or anything. Something inside Yui told her that one of these two - one of her friends was the boy who made a promise to her, but who? Ooyama? He doesn't seem like the one who would do that. Hinata? His voice sounds familiar, but wouldn't he remember if he made a promise or not? Yui shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Hiedki asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about maybe singing, but I get stage fright, I mean, I feel like I never had it - but I don't know why I have it." Yui admitted.

It was true. She could remember herself singing on a stage and it was freedom. Though in this life - she had a fear of being booing off the stage.

 _Yui's Mind_

 _She was on stage, performing with a band - Girls Dead Monster. She had a guitar in her hand, as she was the new singer after the original singer had...disappeared._

 _"Here Yui, we're going to do this song," Hisako said handing over a music sheet._

 _"There aren't any words to it..." Yui said as she looked at them._

 _"It was the last song that Masami was going to sing." Shiori chimed in. "You can come up with the words for it."_

 _"She had another name for it, Hot Metal, but since you are now are the lead vocalist, you can do this. We believe in you."_

 _The scene changed and they were on stage on now. Yui was playing a guitar and singing a song_

 _Fukigen sou na kimi to sugoshit  
Wakatta koto go hitotsu aru yo  
Sonna furi shite tatakau koto ni hisshi _

_Itsu mafe no kaenai de korri no you ni  
Natsu no hizashi atsukute no tokezu ni ite ne  
_ _Kitto saki ni utsukushii hyogua ga aru yo  
Katachi aru sonna koror dare datte kizukeba motteru  
Kimi mo motteru _

_Onaka ga suite arukenaku natte  
Wakatta koto ga hisotsu aru yo  
_

 _Yaru beki koto sakiokuri ni shite yar-_

"Yui...Yui...Yui!" A voice called her out of her dream state.

"Huh!" She looked over at Ooyama and Hideki.

"You spaced it out for a few minutes there..." Ooyama said as he looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Hideki asked as his face was full of worry.

"Of course! Nothing can stop this -" Just then Yui ran into a light post. "OUCH!" She stumbled back into the arms of Hinata.

"You are a klutz." Hideki smiled at her.

She looked at him, her face turned pink. "Ah, um. Yeah.." She nodded her head,

"Ah! This is me."Ooyama said, pointing to a blue house, that some lights on. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ooyama went into his house

"How much more until your place?" Hideki asked.

"Um, a bit farther down." Yui moved from him to stand up on her own.

"Come on, I want to make sure you don't want walk into any more light post."

"That was an accident and that was my first one!"

"Sure it was."

"It was!

Hinata smiled at her - it was a great smile. Yui blushed at the sight of his smile. Something about his smile was nice, comforting.

"You look cute with a blush."

It was random. He didn't know why he said it - he just did. Hinata bit his tongue as he didn't really know what made him say that. Yui looked at him and then looked at the ground. It nice of him to take her home, she didn't really picture him doing it to begin with. Maybe someone from their group thought that he should walk her home.

 _"There is still something about her - I don't think the others are going to bother to look for the girl - I believe that Yui is the one..."_ Hinata thought.

"Hey, Hideki, when is your next sporting event?" She asked out of the blue - it was too quite for her. She needed a conversation or her brain was going to be talking and talking about everything she did wrong.

"Huh? Oh, this weekend, at the school, at 1pm." He answered her.

"Can I come cheer you on?"

"I hope you would."

Soon enough, the two arrived at Yui's house. She saw that the light was still on, "Well, this me." She said as she looked at him.

What was strange was that, Hideki lived across the street from her. "Well, look at that, you and I live across the street from each other."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow I'll walk with you to school, make sure you don't - "

"If you say - 'run into light post on the way to school.' that would be terrible of you to say." She huffed.

"I wasn't going to say that." He placed his hands on the back of his head

"Surrre you weren't." Yui stuck out her tongue.

"I wasn't! I was going to say, so you don't trip."

Yui rolled her eyes at him as she laughed. "Sure, I would like that." She walked to the front door and turned around once more, "Good night, Senpai." She said as she closed the door,

Senpai. Senpai. Senpai.

That word.

That single word, made Hinata's head spin. He walked back to his house, as he went to his room, plopping on his bed. His head was still reeling, as his past life - uncovered in front of him.

It was Yui.

Yui was the girl he promised.

He quickly took out his phone, and called Yuzuru.

"Hey, what's up?" Yuzuru said.

"Yui! It's Yui," Hideki said quickly.

"Dude, slow down. What are you going on about?"

"Yui, it's her. The missing girl, she called me senpai and it like uncovered the missing person from my memories." He said. "I couldn't believe it was her...She...she looked so sad back then."

"What?"

"That one memory you and I share? Where we are standing the field as I confess my love to the girl, saying I would marry her, and then she...she disappeared."

"That could be any girl."

"It's not. It's Yui! Trust me, Think of Yui and try to focus on that memory! And you will see that it's her."

"Dude, the girl doesn't tal -"

"Her lips move. Yuzuru, just picture Yui in that girls place, and watch."

"You are going to drive me crazy. If I do this, will you shut up?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Good night."

Of course, as OtonashiYuzuru focused on bringing up his memory replacing the girl with Yui. Hideki closed his eyes, as his brain focused on using Yui automatically, Yui was laying bed, closing her eyes as she didn't know how tired she was. The three of them all the same dream, as Yui's brain uncovered the two missing boys - as Hideki and Yuzuru.

* * *

Yui panted as she held the bat. The sun was setting and she was about to give up. She was missing the balls, or barely even hitting them.

"What's wrong?" Yuzuru asked as he looked at her. "You aren't swinging at all." He threw another ball.

Yui missed the ball completely. She spun around and then collapsed to the ground, her breath was heavier, as she panted.

"Huh..." Yuzuru said as he walked over to her. A bit worried, he walked over, "Are you okay? Let me see your hands."

"N-no," Yui cried as she couldn't stand to have him look at her hands.

"Let me see them." He grabbed her hands and looked at the bandages and saw how worn they were. The blisters were there, and he was worried about her.

"Guess it's impossible." Yui cried

"Huh?"

"Done with this dream."

"Don't give up,"

"Thanks for everything, why have you been doing this anyways? "

"Well...then, Don't you want to pull this off until the end?"

Yui had started to walk away, throwing the bat onto her shoulders. "Make a home run, it's like a joke." She gazed off into the distance. "I'm happy, even if I didn't make a home run. Since I got to move run around so much," Yui started to say. In her past she was bed ridden. "The way we practiced, it was just so much fun. I had a blast playing baseball!" Her face turned into the smile. "Remember, I couldn't move my body at all. So this was a bunch of fun," She started moving side by side, as she practiced."

"So, did everything come true, then?"

"Did what come true?"

"Well doing what you wanted, when you were paralyzed,"

"There's one thing left."

"What's that?"

"Marriage."

"Huh?!"

"It's the ultimate happiness for a girl." Yui's voice started to sound sad. "But I couldn't do chores or laundry. I couldn't do anything on my own. I was just annoying baggage in the way. Who would want to marry me...God is cruel." At this point her voice was even sadder. "He stole all my happiness away. He is such a mean god. He's such a big meanie."

"That's not true. Yui..."

"So then what...maybe you would marry me."

There was an intense stare from Yui to Yuzuru.

"Well I..." Yuzuru said and then he was cut off from Hideki.

"Well, I'll marry you!" Hideki said coming out from the shadows.

This surprised both Yui and Yuzuru as they turned around to face the noise they heard. In the process of Yui being in shocked, she dropped the bat that she was holding on to.

"Hinata..." Yuzuru said as he watched his friend walk closer.

"I'll marry you," Hideki said again, as he walked closer to Yui. "I'm serious, I mean it Yui."

Yui stared at him in shock, but then her face dropped as she muttered the words. "You wouldn't. I mean..You don't know the real me, do you?"

"No matter what you were like or what you did in your previous life. I'd still marry you today; no matter what terrible physical handicap you had"

"You know, I couldn't walk, I still couldn't stand."

"I said, No matter the Handicap," Hideki started off with, as Yui looked at him she was shocked. "Even if you couldn't stand or walk, even if you couldn't have kids, even so...I'd still marry you."

Yuzuru just stayed quiet, watching what was happening between the two. He was shocked to see what going on. He's never seen Hinata look at someone with so much passion.

"I would!" Hideki said. Yui started to smile. "I wanna be with you forever and ever. The Yui I met here wasn't a fake." He started to walk closer until he was standing right in front of her. "You're Yui. No matter where we met, I would've fallen in love with you. Even though it's a 1 in 6 billion chance we meet, even if you were already paralyzed when we met."

The sweet moment between - made Yui happy and tears started to fall down her face because this was something she never thought she would hear her Senior say to her. Though He kept on talking, even Yui was silent.

"I'd marry you and I'd make you happiest woman alive." Hideki looked down at her. "If only you would say yes to me."

Yui looked up at him, with tears in the corner of her eyes. "You'd never meet me." She said in her quiet voice. "I was bedridden at home you know."

That was when Hideki stared off into space, looking at the sky thinking of a way on how the two of them would end up meeting; that way they would end up falling in love and getting married. "I'd be- I'd be playing my baseball. One day I would send a baseball flying right through your window. When I go to retrieve it, you'd be there." He started off with his love story. "That's how we'd meet."

At this point, Yui was starting to believe every word, picturing it on how it would all go down in her head. Of course, Hideki kept on talking to her as the sun was setting.

"We'd start talking and have so much fun, that I would start visiting you every day. I'd start taking care of you, how's that sound?" He asked her wondering what she would think about it.

"Good," Yui answered. She sighed, "Say, when that happens my mom would be there for me, taking care of me, all on her own with no help, could you lighten her load?" Yui looked at the ground as she didn't know what he would say.

Hideki looked at her, smiling, "Count on it."

Yui closed her eyes, as tears came flowing down her face, "I'm glad that - " And with those last words, Yui vanished. Knowing that one day she and Hideki would meet and that he would be there, ready to marry her in her next life, no matter if she was handicapped, no matter was going to happen. They would meet. On the ground, there wasn't a Yui anymore, just a baseball helmet and the baseball bat.

* * *

Yui and Hideki both sat up, sweating. Yuzuru was already awake, as he stared at his ceiling, calling Kanade. He had to tell her about how well his memory - with Yui in place of the missing girl.

"Yuzuru? Why are you calling so late at night?" Kanade said as she sat up in bed.

"I had that dream again, but Hideki said to picture Yui there where that girl was, and..."

"And?"

"It has to really be Yui, the missing link. The voice sounds the same -"

In Yuzuru's memories, he could hear the girl talk, but with placing Yui there - the two match like no tomorrow.

"If that's possible - what about the others?"

"Hmm, maybe if she sings a song from her own memories?"

"We could get Hideki to ask her tomorrow."

"That sound ring a bell for everyone if she sings a song that only she sang in the After Life."

"I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Aright I love you."

"Love you too."

Both of them hung up.

Hideki got up and walked to his window, as he the front room, he wondered if Yui was able to have the same dream. As he thought about it - his phone rang. He ran over and picked it up,

"Hello?"

"Hideki..."

"Yui! What's wrong? It sounds like you're crying."

Yui wiped her tears. "Because I am. I remember..."

"Remember what?"

"You and everyone else...We were in the After Life together."

"I'm happy you remember. Though not everyone remembers you. We remember each other, You have to get them to remember you somehow."

"I think I got it." Yui said as she looked out her window. "When I was the singer of Girls Dead Monster, there was one song I sang, if I sing that - maybe everyone will remember. I did sing another song too, I just need a guitar."

"There's plenty of them."

"I'll sing that one first, and then if that doesn't work, then I can do the other one,"


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

UPDATEl

Hey everyone,

Life has been busy and I've been thinking about where to go with this story! I know it's been a while since I updated it, but right now, I've run into a writers' block wall with this story! It will take a bit longer than expected to come up with something new! So please wait a little bit longer. I'm hoping to have it updated by the end of October.

XOXO

Sakura


	7. UPDATE

There will be a new chapter coming out soon!


	8. Memories & A First Kiss (Short Chapter)

**((THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE A TIME SKIP! I JUST WANTED TO GET A CHAPTER WHERE EVERYONE HAD THEIR MEMORIES BACK))**

* * *

The next day came and - and of course, it was the weekend. Yui spent the weekend in her room, focusing on how she would go about to sing the song. She bit her lip. This was hard. Sure singing was great, but if it came to the point where she had to sing to give everyone the rest of their memories...

Last night flashed before her mind -

The dream

The feelings that Hinata was giving off -

Hinata - He promised that he would marry her.

Yui's face turned red at the fact that she was technically engaged - right? A promise is a promise. Here in this new world - in a new body that's not broken, she's able to do everything she couldn't. She would be able to become the perfect wife...WIFE! Where the hell is that thought coming from? They were too young to be talking about marriage... Yui shook her head as she got ready for the day. Today was the day, she was going to be singing for the rest of the group, hopefully, their memories will come back to them. Something about Hinata - and his proposal.

She had to get out of the mindset. She had to think of something else. Music! Yes. She had to think about the music that she was going to be singing. This was her time to bring back people's memories - wow - she never thought that she had to bring back memories. How will her singing do that? She put on an outfit for the day and walked outside. Today, she was going to write the song she sang. Thousand Enemies. She wondered if Masami already had the bases of the song. So she just needed to write her lyrics down. Just as she started to write, her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Yui said.

"Hey Yui, it's me." Hideki said as he was pacing around his room.

"Senpai!" She smiled. Her face turned a bit red as she shook her head. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted me to walk with you to the base?" He asked her.

"Oh! Um, sure, I would like. I just need to write the song lyrics." She answered him as she wrote the lyrics.

"I can't wait to hear you sing...again." Hideki said he was smiling.

The two of them hung up, as they both had to get ready for the day. For him, he was trying to dress to impress. Should he even try to? Should he just be himself? This was getting harder for him to decide. What should he wear and what shouldn't he wear. He shook his head knowing that Yui will like him for him, bot because of his outfit that he's wearing or whatever else. Soon enough Yui finished her song, as well at the beat itself. She was so happy to sing this song again. Even if it didn't register in their memories. She quickly wrote the backup song, just in case. Yui wondered if Masami would get her memories back - she already passed on when she became the singer. Yui was a bit worried when it came to Masami. As Yui finished up, she got a text from Hideki saying he was outside.

She went outside and saw him, the two of the walked to the Secret Base and she stopped right outside and turned to him.

"Masami won't get her memories back...She never heard me sing before." Yui said,

"Hey, it's alright. I'm sure she'll also get her memories back." Hideki said as he put his hand on her face. He could see that she was worried, "Just do your best alright, your song will bring something back to her,"

The two of them walked over and Yui went to the band and showed them her song.

"Wait, this looks like Hot Metal, but with different lyrics." Masami said as she looked at Yui. "How?"

"I don't know. The song just came to me..." Yui lied.

"We'll do it." Hisako said

The band set up and they were ready to go as the group already knew how to play Hot Metal, so it was just as similar.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Yuri shouted. "The band is going to play - and looks like Yui is going to be singing."

Yui was a bit nervous but she looked at Hideki who nodded his head. The band started playing the song.

 **Thousand Enemies (Yui's first song part of GirlDEMO)**

 _Fukigen sou na kimi to sugoshite_

 _Wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo_

 _Sonna furi shite tatakau koto ni hisshi_

 _Itsu made mo kaenai de koori no you ni_

 _Natsu no hizashi atsukute mo tokezu ni ite ne_

 _Kitto saki ni utsukushii hyouga ga aru yo_

 _Katachi aru sonna kokoro dare datte kizukeba motteru_

 _Kimi mo motteru_

 _Onaka ga suite arukenaku natte_

 _Wakatta koto ga hitotsu aru yo_

 _Yaru beki koto sakiokuri ni shite yaritai koto bakka yatteru_

 _Gohan tabete tatakau shitaku shi yo_

 _Itsu made mo mottetai yo hagane no you na_

 _Donna mono mo toosanai ganko na iji o_

 _Kitto ima mo tachitsukushite mamori no tochuu_

 _Yukute ni wa kazoekirenai_

 _Teki ga ite atashi o matteru_

 _Kimi ni mo matteru_

 _Mayotta toki ni wa kokoro no chizu o_

 _Atashi ni misete hoshii_

 _Sore nara yukisaki sugu wakaru kara_

 _Jibun ja wakaranai dake_

 _Saa sa susumou ikutsu mo no kakehashi_

 _Itsu made mo issho da kara koibito no you ni_

 _Natsu no hizashi atsukute mo hanarezu iru ne_

 _Kitto saki ni soudai na keshiki ga matsu yo_

 _Sono toki wa tamatte ita sono kimochi zenbu kiite yaru_

 _Atashi mo motteru_

 _Kimi ni mo kikasu_

 _Tappuri kikasu_

As Yui was singing, there was these music bars that surrounded everyone, including Masami even though she was passed on at this point, she was still looking down at them. Everyone was getting their full memories back - and hearing the song was just what they needed. Everyone was grateful to have the missing pieces of their time when they were there. Now that they were living again, it was the best thing that could've happened to them. Yui got off the little makeshift stage and walked over to Hideki, who in turn gave her kiss on the lips.

Her. First, Kiss.

Yui's face turned red. Alive, dead, and reborn, he was her first kiss. Yui pulled away from him and looked at him. She touched her lips.

"My...first...kiss." Yui muttered.

"What was that?" Hideki asked.

"You...took my first kiss." Yui looked at him.

"Good. It should be mine." He said as she looked at her.


End file.
